Helga the Jotunn
"I'm big and scary ja? Don't worry, I'm friendly as well!" -Helga Helga is believed to be the last surviving Jotunn in Northern Eurish. She is uncharacteristically a kind and gentle frost giant(ess) who is mindful of her people's past transgression against the mortals, thus she seeks to set a good example. She is a mighty warrior gifted with powers and abilities associated with her mythological species. However Helga uses these gifts to try to do good for others and is known to be quite motherly actually. Main Information: Name: 'Helga die Jagerin (''Helga the Huntress.) '''Species: '''Mobian Jotunn (Frost Giant) '''Age: 1215 (physically in her 30's.) Residence: '''Schland (Germany) ''Occupation'':' Warrior '''Position: Warrior' Ethnicity: Fictitious Germanic. Norse Known Family: Surtr the Jotunn Height: 100ft (30m) Weight: Several tons Bio: Helga is believed to be the last surviving Jotunn in Northern Eurish. She is uncharacteristically a kind and gentle frost giant(ess) who is mindful of her people's past transgression against the mortals, thus she seeks to set a good example. She is a mighty warrior gifted with powers and abilities associated with her mythological species. However Helga uses these gifts to try to do good for others and is known to be quite motherly actually. Personality: Against the character of the Jotunn archetype Helga actually is a kind and compassionate being. She respects all life and nature as well. Helga seems to also posses a maternal like aspect to her character and loves to be around younger travelers when she comes into contact with them. While Helga is a natural, er um-natural born fighter and warrior she believes in mercy and would rather make friends than enemies. However her ferocity in battle cannot simply be underestimated as well. Likes: Sauerkraut, Wiener Schnitzel, Beer, being drunk, hanging around people, feeling wanted, being thought of as attractive looking and not as a monster, exploring human settlements,cold temperatures, hunting. Dislikes: Being thought of as a monster, extreme heat. Specialty: Helga naturally possesses all the strength and might of a Jotunn frost giant(ess). At her size normal beings and even Mobians appear to be that of mere toys to her. This is evident in how she can use her pure strength to toss around and even crush her opponents simply by her own might. She is also inhumanly durable and can take several types of small kinetic or concussive attacks before succumbing in battle.She is also quite the craftswoman and thus able to create her own clothing, tools, and equipment with the proper resources. Powers and Skills: Being a Jotunn Helga posses some mystical abilities as well. Her main one is the ability to control ice and freeze objects thus making her a de facto cryokinetic. She is able to freeze a human with a simple touch, (not that she does that to them anymore) , or unleash a devastating beam that can easily freeze her opponents. She is also known to be able to conjure up ice elemental armor and weaponry if needed as well. Finally Helga possesses basic immortality thus allowing her to stay young far after the time of the Nordic people have passed. Helga over the course of her many years has learned to be self-reliant thus allowing her to survive while separated from her clan. She is quite capable of hunting and cooking for herself, as well as making her own items and tools. She is known to to be an expert hunter and food gather, as well as builder that she made her own little camp within the frozen wilderness. Alternative Forms: Shrunken form (with magic) Weaknesses: Helga's biggest weakness is ironically her own bigness. She has to be really careful moving through dense inhabited areas such as towns or cities for fear of causing collateral damage or even unintentional death She sees herself as a big and clumsy oaf and when accidents happen she almost never gets over them. Being a natural, (er supernatural) born giant, Helga has to sacrifice reflexes for her natural strength, thus she can be outmaneuvered, out agility, or simply evaded as she is 'slower' in body movements than smaller Mobians. In terms of elemental weaknesses however she is vulnerable to fire and electricity. Affiliation: Hero Weapons and Tools: Conjured up ice sickles, pretty much anything you can wield with ice. Oh and of course herself and her giant boots. Category:Heroes Category:Females